Forgive Me Son, For I Have Sinned
by Brilliant Brunette Beauty
Summary: Bruce's thoughts during 'Born To Kill', as he listens to Damian being tortured by Nobody over the G.P.S.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Bruce and Damian's complicated relationship, and I hate that Damian wasn't around long enough for us to see just how deep that relationship runs. They wasted a perfect opportunity for some character depth.**

**I always wondered about Bruce's thoughts during _Born to Kill_, when Nobody forced him to listen to Damian's torture over a G.P.S. That's his SON that he's listening to being beaten and broken. Of course he's pissed.**

**So, I came up with this as a sort of spur of the moment thing. Enjoy!**

* * *

When the cowl comes on, Bruce Wayne leaves. His personality, actions, behaviors, and speech are all dominated by Batman. There is no semblance to the secret identity beneath the Kevlar suit. When in that mode, his mind is focused on one thing and one thing only; justice.

When the cowl comes off, Batman is shelved. Born again is Bruce Wayne; father, businessman, billionaire, and playboy. In public, he presents himself as arrogant, self-centered, and not too extraordinary. At home, in private, his personality is more akin to Batman's. He's usually stoic, quiet, strictly professional, but a tad bit more personal than Batman.

They are two different entities entirely. There is no mixing one with the other.

At least, that's what he's always insisted.

But right now, he's not so sure.

He's in his suit and cowl, sure, but he can't think of anything besides Damian. Not Robin, his partner, but Damian, his son. His young, irresponsible, impulsive, ten-year-old boy who could be dead in just a few minutes if he doesn't step on it.

That boy is violent, arrogant, disrespectful, difficult to talk to, and can never admit to being wrong. When he discovered the note outside that simply stated _'I had to leave; the lie is over'_, Bruce was overcome with panic and guilt in equal measures. He did this. He drove his own son away. He didn't pay attention to how much the boy was hurting, how much he was desperately trying to keep his instinct to kill at bay. He let things get this far.

But he'll be damned if he loses Damian to a Nobody of all people.

"… Because these next noises you hear will be your son _breaking._"

As soon as Morgan says these words over the G.P.S. located in the R-button from Damian's uniform, the sounds start.

_*crack*_

"Argh!"

_*crack*_

"Yaggh!"

The sounds of his son in pain grate at Bruce's ears, wearing down his resolve to not continue on Morgan what he started that day in England. He doesn't kill. He swore on his parent's graves he never would. But this is his _son_. His boy. His youngest child. Each cry of pain makes him feel as if a bullet just went through his chest. He can't stop the images that flash through his head.

His boy, screaming in agony on the ground while Nobody lurches over him, taking his sweet time in breaking every bone in his body before slicing him open and watching the life slowly drain from his bright blue eyes as he bleeds out.

Bruce shudders at the visual. No. He won't let that happen, not to his son. Not today.

More noises filter in through the G.P.S. system.

_*crack*_

"Ugh!"

Bruce grits his teeth, trying not lose focus as the sounds of Damian's agony flitter in the background. Damian _will _be okay. He just has to keep telling himself that. Damian will be just fine. He'll make sure of it.

He's Damian's father. His job is to love him and keep him safe. Why that job is so much harder than it should be, he doesn't know. At times like these, he feels as though he's already failed his son.

*_crack*_

"Rragh!" Damian cries, much more loudly than the rest.

Something about the pain lacing Damian's voice, the way he cried out that one time, breaks a dam deep inside Bruce. He can no longer hold back.

"_DAMIAN!"_ he shouts as loud as he dares. He knows his time is running out. He needs to get to his son _now_, or he'll be too far gone.

"And _that _was the sound of your son's fingers fracturing," Morgan says into the device, seeming to take a twisted delight in causing Damian harm. Bruce clenches his fist. The sick bastard enjoys hurting a _child_. But he knows why. It's Bruce's child, making him an automatic target.

The G.P.S. system announces that 3 miles remain until he reaches his target. 3 miles until he reaches Damian.

_Hold on, boy_, he mentally pleads.

"Did you know a ten-year-old's inner ear is more susceptible to _high frequencies _than an adult's?" Morgan continues. Bruce clenches his teeth to keep from yelling in absolute rage.

"Seems my sonics are taking the fight right out of him, Bruce."

His son is slowly losing his strength. He needs him now more than ever. Bruce doesn't plan on disappointing him.

Not again.

"Do what you need to do, Father!" Damian yells into the device, sounding as weak as Morgan claims. Bruce can't believe Damian's even slightly suggesting that he doesn't save him. He's not begging Bruce to come rescue him or cursing at Morgan or doing anything Bruce would expect. No, he's remind Bruce that he has a mission to take down Nobody. _Do what you need to do._

_I need to save you, son, _Bruce thinks desperately. _I need you to stay with me. I would fall apart if I lost you. Please, boy, hang on. For me._

The target has been acquired. He's seconds away from Morgan. Seconds away from his son. He won't fail him. He _won't._

"I'm going to leave him _broken _and _bloody_ – just like _you _left me that day in England, Bruce. You'll see that everything you taught him just didn't measure up. In the end, he'll be a _disappointment._"

Damian could _never _be a disappointment in Bruce's eyes. No matter how he was conceived, no matter what he's done in the past or how he acts even now, he's proud of his son. Every time he looks at him, he can feel pride swell up in his chest. He's his son, plain and simple. He's no Ducard when it comes to his boy. He loves Damian, no matter what.

Three seconds until impact.

Bruce is ready.

"I've got my hands across your son's chest now," Morgan transmits.

Bruce scowls. How _dare _that bastard even _think _of putting his hands on Damian? The thought of him man-handling his son brings back his fiery paternal instinct. Morgan isn't escaping this fight without serious injuries.

"The next sound you hear will be Damian _choking _up his guts as my sonics _oscillate _his heart and lungs into liquid paste."

With that, Bruce has already crashed into the boat, sending both Nobody and Damian flying in opposite directions.

Bruce sees his son, and relief fills him. He may be injured, but he's alive. Thank god, his son is alive. He dreaded finding Damian here, already dead seconds before Bruce could save him. Just like Jason.

_But he's not dead, _Bruce reminds himself. _He's here, he's safe, and I'm never letting anyone take him from me again._

His attention turns to Morgan. The man who almost took his son from him. Rage fills every inch of his body at the thought. He doesn't know what he'd do with himself if he lost Damian. And Morgan has the _nerve _to try and murder the ten-year-old child in cold blood? He's a monster.

Bruce narrows his eyes.

"You try to murder my son – and expect to live?!"

No one will ever hurt his son this way again.

* * *

**A/N: This was VERY spur of the moment. I just thought of it and then said 'hey, why not do it?', so I did. I hope you enjoyed it, though! Please, feel free to tell me your opinion.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: In case any of you guys are still interested in this little story of mine, I posted another story called Like Father, Like Son. It's Bruce's ponderings about Damian shortly after the two get home at the end of 'Born to Kill', but before Bruce gives him the tape. I posted it as another story because I just feel like it's its own thing, you know?**

**Thank you, lovely readers!**

**Oh, and by the way, if you're as angry as me that Damian died... Look up 'Robin Rises'. Just do it, man. DO IT.**

**~ BBB**


End file.
